I is for Impossible Circumstances
by 7kstar
Summary: Warnings: Spoilers for When Worlds Collide...Can two brothers from two different worlds ever work together again? Is the brother bond strong enough to survive this latest obstacle?


Characters: Charlie, Don and Alan

Rating: Kt  
Warnings: Spoilers for When Worlds Collide

Feedback: Feeds the Muse

Thanks Jels for being my beta…any mistakes left are all mine.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, I'm just a fan who plays with them for a bit.

* * *

I is for Impossible Circumstances

Alan arched his left eyebrow while spreading out his arms and asked, "Do you want to talk about the elephant in the room?" Of course, the irony was that they were outside eating dinner.

Neither brother would face each other. Silence was his only answer, as neither would give an inch.

Alan sighed, _This is going to be harder than I first thought_. Then a bit of inspiration struck. "You know this isn't the first time this house has been divided. I remember when Charlie came home from MIT and declared he was a Celtic fan."

"It happens to good families." A smile crept on Charlie's face as he remembered better times.

Don shook his head, "No not in LA," but then he relaxed into a big grin.

However, the elephant wasn't through with the brothers as a cell phone rang. Don answered the phone and the proof of the damage returned in full force. "Well, that's it…I got to go."

Charlie and Alan stood together as they watch Don drive off. However, he managed a two finger wave before he left.

_Was that a peace offering…can we really find peace?_ Charlie wondered before he realized that he couldn't know what Don was facing. He was once again locked out of his brother's life. Before he could think about it, he heard some words escaping from his mouth, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Alan smiled, "To be continued."

Charlie held on to that thought. It felt nice. He puttered around the house before finally giving up and going to bed. _God, please don't let us return to the days when we didn't know each other. _

* * *

The next few weeks reminded the brothers of their new positions and how much their worlds didn't fit. Charlie felt isolated, not able to help, yet seeing his brother getting more frustrated as a case was eating away at him. He just wasn't able to lend a hand and his own court case was looming over him.

So it did surprise him when David and Colby showed up at his office.

David didn't waste any time. "Charlie, I know you can't help us, but maybe if we talk in hypothetical situations and speculate on some probable answers you could provide Colby with enough information that he can figure out the math that will help us solve the case."

"Sure, I don't mind…but I'm surprised that Don sent you two here."

Colby replied, "Don doesn't know we are here and it needs to stay that way. You're not involved in FBI cases and you can't be connected. We can't give you facts but we've worked with you enough that maybe we can figure out what to do if you point us in the right direction.

Like a slap in the face, Charlie realized the consequences of his actions. He didn't regret his decision, but he wished he could have avoided being stuck as the outsider unable to assist with the important cases. "I may not be able to help, but I do know some people that might be able to assist you once we narrow down the math."

So for the next thirty minutes they talked about possible situations and Colby looked relieved when he figured out that he could do the work necessary to use Charlie's suggestions.

Charlie waved goodbye as they left missing the camaraderie of working with Don's team. He had figured out a few things about the case. A serial killer was at large and everyone was under pressure to stop him.

Other than that, he didn't have a clue as to the hot zone that the guy was striking in. He was in the dark and he could honestly say he didn't really know anything more than what was reported in the papers.

Out of nowhere a thought stabbed him in his heart. _You never were any good at keeping secrets, brother. _The pain of that day struck full force as a not so gentle reminder of how they once treated each other.

"Well, Don, you've taught me well…you don't need to know about Colby's and David's visit. Nor do you need to know how much I miss working with you," he whispered to the empty office.

* * *

Later that night, the family gathered at the Craftsman home for dinner. You could almost cut the tension with a knife.

Alan, fed up with his boys' immaturity, took matters in his own hands again. "Look I know you two don't agree with each other, but we are family and it is time you two act like it."

Charlie looked down at his plate. He hadn't meant to start anything, but Don's distant attitude had made him feel defensive.

However, Don's shocked expression spoke volumes. "Dad, I'm not mad at Charlie. Charlie it's not about you…it's this case. I'm just terrible company…I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry…I'll leave." He stood.

"Don't you dare! I'm sorry that I can't help you on this case or any case, but don't you dare leave." As if he was ready to challenge his older brother to a duel, Charlie stood praying that Don wouldn't abandon him when it got uncomfortable, as he would have done in the past.

Don's eyes soften and a small grin appeared. "Well, I guess I'm staying. I can't talk about the case, but it's bad. I haven't had a case get to me like this in a long time. I guess that shows how much we've changed over the past four years. I don't agree with your choice Chuck, but I can accept it."

"Here I thought you two were going to have a mushy moment, might have known you'd spoil it somehow." Alan smiled knowing that an important moment had passed and in spite of their actions his sons just might keep their relationships in tact.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Chuck?" Charlie latched on to the banter, as he wanted things to be as normal as possible.

The conversation was interrupted as Don's cell phone rang. He frowned at the timing, but answered in his normal clipped fashion. "Eppes." He didn't give any clues to his conversation but it was clear that he would be leaving right away. "Okay, on my way."

"Well at least you got a portion of your meal eaten before they were so rude as to pull you away." Keeping it light so he wouldn't show how worried he was about his older son. "Be careful." Alan whispered as he patted Don lightly on the back.

"Yeah, I've got to go. See you later." He walked quickly to his SUV opening the door as he climbed in. _Man, you don't know how much I wish I could stay right now._ Shoving his feelings down, he smiled as he gave a two-finger salute before he left.

"Be careful." Charlie felt a sense of déjà vu and once again wished things were back to normal.

* * *

Charlie rubbed his face, as he couldn't figure out what had woken him up. Then he heard his father's voice.

"David, how bad is it? I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling."

Charlie threw the covers back as fear snaked around his body. "Dad how bad is it."

Alan hadn't meant to wake up his younger son. "It's not that bad, they think it is just a graze but Don was unconscious so they figured better safe than sorry. If you're coming with me, hurry up and change."

Charlie didn't waste any time and before fifteen minutes had passed the two were on their way to hospital. Feeling a sense of dread, he couldn't help himself as he asked, "How did it happen, do you know?"

"Sounds as if Don was preoccupied, and goofed up. Looked when he should have ducked. But luckily he wasn't alone. David said the case was closed and the girl found alive. I think he let that part slip." Alan responded while honking at a car as it suddenly swerved in front of them and slamming on the brakes.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital having no other incidents to impede their journey. Thankfully, Don was in a private room and not waiting in the ER. Observation, just under observation and it was clear the family had been called after the crisis had passed.

Don had woken up, he had been groggy but he knew his name and the date, so the doctor wasn't too concerned but he wanted to make sure. He gave Alan the list of things to watch for when Don was released.

Alan hated hospital rooms. His back tingled as he slowly opened the door. The stark white room with simple furnishings, such as a bed, desk and chair and two uncomfortable chairs near the TV hanging on a stand so the person in the bed could watch it easier. His son was sleeping and didn't even stir when he walked in the room. He looked so young in his sleep, so innocent.

The bandaged over his son's left eye told the story how close they had come to a different outcome. He stifled a cry as his younger son followed him into the room.

Charlie noticed the sprained left hand. He crept closer and whispered, "Next time duck."

Don blinked a few times, but he squinted as if he couldn't really wake up yet. "Now you tell me. Go home, I'm fine. They won't let me go until the morning…you don't have to baby-sit…go home already." His eyes shut, as if he couldn't resist the sandman any longer.

"Well, should we just go home?" Charlie asked, knowing he had no intention of leaving but giving his father a way out if he desired to sleep in a comfortable bed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm just not ready to leave yet." Taking a seat in the standard chair, he pulled out a crossword puzzle. "I suspect it will be a long night."

Charlie not to be outdone sat in the opposite chair. "I have some work I can do." Pulling out his laptop, he started working on his class assignments. How he missed working with the FBI, but for now that was a closed door. No use crying over spilt milk.

* * *

Don sat on the bench looking at the koi. He was stuck on desk duty for a few more weeks. He could have gone home yesterday, but for some reason he wasn't in a hurry to be on his own.

For just a few days, he could pretend that Charlie's decision hadn't created any problems. For a handful of days, he could let his little brother fuse over him…not that his father didn't do his share of catering to his needs. But something was off. Something was missing, and he just didn't want to rush back to work.

Charlie watched Don from the kitchen window. "How long has Don been out there?"

"All afternoon. I think he is waiting for you to bring him back inside. Charlie…Don may not be able to tell you how much he needs you, but I think he isn't in a hurry to change things. He's not doing his usual chomping at the bit to go back to work. Maybe you can get him to open up, he won't talk to me. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Giving his son encouragement, he smiled when the younger son left to corral the elder brother.

A ritual, somehow a ritual had gotten started. Once Don went back to work it would end. They would have to go back to their different worlds. But something was definitely off; Don didn't react when Charlie sat on the bench across from him.

After enjoying a moment of silence Charlie asked, "You've got a headache, don't you?"

"A doozy," Don focused on the koi and didn't offer anything more.

"Hey, why don't we get you back inside? You can take a nap before dinner."

"If you don't mind I'd rather stay out here."

"At least put your sunglasses on, wouldn't that help the headache? You want me to get you some aspirin." Charlie felt like he was tiptoeing on eggshells.

"You know at first I was really angry that you didn't talk to me before you sent the email. But then I realized you tried…but I wasn't listening. On the other hand, you couldn't have talked to me about this unless you wanted me to arrest you. Sometimes being an FBI agent stinks."

Charlie sat in silence knowing that sometimes it was best to just keep your mouth shut.

"Then this last couple of weeks I felt as if we had gone through some bizarre time warp." Don rubbed his neck with his right hand and refused to make eye contact with Charlie.

"I really felt I had to do it, it wasn't about you."

"I know that. Damn we've gone back in time. I just don't know if I can do this again."

He used the fish as a way to distract himself from this conversation. _I should have kept my mouth shut. Why didn't I?_

Charlie knew that Don's emotions might not be normal for a bit due to the concussion. He didn't want to take advantage of his brother, but when he saw the wet tracks under the sunglasses, he knew he had to get his brother to talk even if it meant being a bit underhanded to do it.

"Don, I've told you this place is home for you too. I want you to come over and don't feel you have to rush back to your apartment. Our relationship has grown. It might get rocky, but we aren't running from each other anymore. I mean at least this time I know that your dating Robin."

"How long before we drift apart. We won't intend for it to happen, but it will. I've gotten used to leaning on you, not fair to you." He abruptly stood up. "I'll leave after dinner."

"Don't go."

"What?"

"I said don't go. You've got some vacation time due and so do I. Let's take some time off to be just brothers. To bond, our bond doesn't have to be limited to your work." Something made him bold, Charlie took the opportunity to hug his brother before he could react. Evidently, Don needed it as much as he did because instead of running, he awkwardly patted his little brother on the back.

Don knew a vacation was out of the question. He had to get back to work and Charlie couldn't leave right now until this mess was cleared up. But he could play hooky for a few more days. Life's problems didn't get wrapped up neatly in a bow; they were messy and took time to figure out. Thankfully they had the time, and for now he had the perfect excuse not to go back to work for a few more days.

"Boys…come inside, dinner's ready." Alan quickly wiped at his eyes so they wouldn't see his tears of joy. For the first time since this awful mess began, he felt they would make it after all. The elephant had been put down to rest, at least until the next case came up requiring Charlie's help. But somehow the family would survive.

"Both boys smiled and said in unison. "Coming Dad!"

* * *

A/N: Just a few notes why I wrote the story this way. You don't have to read.

This situation isn't about right or wrong nor is it a simple solution. I didn't solve it. I don't know how TPTB will. It's a mess. But most of all I wanted to point out they are brothers and that their relationship isn't defined by a job. I don't think Don will disown Charlie.

I wanted Charlie to see that his decision affected his job, his brother's as well as his brother's team. This is why I had David and Colby play twenty questions instead of going to Amita and Larry. If they aren't talking about the actual case, are they really creating a security breach? I guess I have to claim literary license.

Also I felt that Don hadn't ordered them not to go, so at this point they haven't disobeyed a direct order. But they aren't stupid either, Don most likely wouldn't approve for many reasons. Sometimes it is best to ask for forgiveness than to ask permission.

Colby does have some math background so I thought he might be able to figure some of it out as he has worked with Charlie and we have seen him understand the math. The key is that it isn't a new type of math problem…it's one the team has seen used before. Also I didn't really say if it was the math or some idea that would help him solve the case.

I tried to show both sides of the problem. Don would face some problems now that Charlie can't work with him. It is a gray area and how will the brothers deal with that, now that the relationship is stronger?

Thank you for the reviews. You've given me some things to reflect on.

* * *


End file.
